


Hey, Brother

by AngelwingsandDemonthings



Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a good brother, Brothers, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Loves Stars, Logic | Logan Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Little Brother, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwingsandDemonthings/pseuds/AngelwingsandDemonthings
Summary: In about a week, Logan will head off to meet his older brother Virgil at his new college: Woodcreek University; a remote campus deep in the woods of Washington State. Due to a miscommunication problem, Virgil and Logan won't be able to room together, not this semester anyway. Logan is disappointed, of course, but refuses to let that ruin his college experience. Besides, how could he possibly be upset when there are so many more stars there than in California?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Eventual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders - Relationship
Series: The Innumerable Stars of Woodcreek University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656019
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Hey, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while, I know. I'm very, very sorry- college is killing me.
> 
> This is a college AU I recently had an idea for. It will take place as a series of oneshots, telling of Logan's experience as he lives through college, as well as a challenging class where he's bitten off a bit more than he can chew, and a rather chaotic roommate that may just succeed in making Logan wish he'd never come to Woodcreek- no matter how pretty the stars are.
> 
> Endgame Logan/Remus (Intrulogical) The title for this work is from the song "Hey Brother" by avicii

“Don’t get me wrong, Lo. It’s _awesome_ that you’re coming to my college” Virgil said, his voice crackling across the phone. “You wanna be an astro…”

“An astrophysicist.” Logan explained evenly.

“Right! That’s amazing Lo. It’s really, really-“

Logan sighed. “I suggest you tell me exactly what is amiss before I hang up on you”

It was a minute before Virgil spoke. “Amiss? Uh there’s nothing wro-“

“Falsehood” Logan stated firmly, waiting.

Another pause. On the other end of the line Virgil groaned softly. “Ok, can you facetime me?”

“O-of course” Logan answered, shaken by Virgil’s somber tone. Ending the call, Logan crossed to his cluttered desk and opened his laptop; a simple, silver model. The lid was so blanketed with stickers of things like the milky way and NASA decals one could hardly see any of the true color anymore.

He placed a call to Virgil, nervously chewing at his lower lip. It connected and Virgil’s face filled the screen. He split into a wide smile upon seeing Logan and Logan felt a little of his worry dissipate.

“Hey there little bro” Virgil said, still grinning. “Stop biting your lip, everything’s…well, moderately fine”

Logan frowned at his older brother, though he had to try hard to manage it, as the corner of his mouth had begun twitching at the sight of Virgil’s delighted smile. “I’m simply curious. And I absolutely do _not_ bite my lip.” He said in a refined sort of way.

Virgil snorted a little, smiling again. Logan tried to keep up the act, crossing his arms and darkening his expression. He failed almost immediately, a smile spreading across his face as Virgil snorted again. “I miss you.” Logan informed his brother. “It has been rather…dull here without you” he finished awkwardly.

“I miss you too, Lo” Virgil said sincerely. “Um, that’s part of why I wanted to talk face to face.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “ _Part_ of why? So sentimentality was not your sole motivation?”

“It was most of it”

Logan crossed his arms, waiting.

Virgil grimaced, raking a hand through his purple locks. “Fine, fine” he shifted, the screen tilting dramatically as Virgil balanced his laptop at the foot of what looked like his dorm bed. He fell onto his face in front of the screen, burying his face in the deep purple comforter. “y’cntromwthme” he mumbled; words severely muffled by the mattress.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

Virgil lifted his head an apology written on his face. “You um, cant room with me. This year.”

Logan blinked, thrown. “But I thought you were able to room alone until I could come.”

Virgil made a face. “Apparently you can’t. My student advisor didn’t know what she was talking about apparently, when she said I could. I don’t blame her though; it was midterms and she’s taking _psychology_ so-“

“Virgil.” Logan interrupted, the situation beginning to fully sink in. “You’re saying you and I cant have a dorm together?”

“Yeah.” Virgil said apologetically. “I tried, but this is inflexible I guess. They’ve already assigned me a roommate and everything. Lo- I’m really, really sorry” he said desperately.

Logan considered this new development, fighting down his initial reaction of disappointment. “It’s ok” he said softly. He looked up. “Anyway- we could room together some year, right?”

“Absolutely” Virgil said, not missing a beat. No way would I _not_ room with my brother at some point in my college career.”

Logan smiled again. “I would expect so.”

Virgil grinned back. “Oh shut up” he said affectionately, reaching behind him and tossing a pillow at the screen.

“Besides” Logan said, a teasing tone entering his voice. “How would I get _any_ sleep as your roommate? What with you and your YouTube addiction-”

Virgil squawked, pummeling the screen with his pillow again. “I don’t have an addiction!”

Logan snorted. “The last time a new season of Buzzfeed Unsolved came out you practically had an aneurysm”

Virgil paused, then laughed, burying his head in the blankets again. “Ok, ok. Fine. Maybe. But it’s so good! You just don’t-“

“How many times- ghosts do _not_ exist. There is simply no concrete scientific evidence”

Virgil’s mouth twitched. “Now, that’s just close minded”

Logan snatched up his own pillow, hitting the screen with it. “It’s! Science!”

Virgil laughed even harder, throwing up his hands in surrender as if Logan was actually hitting him. “Ok! Ok, I yield!”

“Good” Logan huffed. The smile refusing to leave his face.

“You really ok with all this Lo? Virgil asked anxiously, the mood shifting. “I’m really, really sorry.”

Loga nodded. “Yes. I am sure. And there is no need to apologize for variables that are utterly out of your control.”

Virgil nodded back, relaxing. “Ok. Hey, when are you getting up here? The next semester starts in two weeks and you probably need some time to set up in your dorm. Plus, I know you like to be early.”

“It does minimize stress.” Logan agreed. “I’ll most likely be there by this Friday at the latest. I’ve got to finish packing. And I’ve got a project I wanted to complete.”

Virgil frowned. “But you graduated high school last month”

Logan picked at the bedsheets. “I’m aware. I’ve been conducting an experiment where I track the movement of the stars in regard to-“

“Ahh” Virgil said in a fond tone. “Another star thing. I really should’ve known.”

Logan shrugged. “The universe is fascinating.”

Virgil perked up, a light Logan is used to seeing when he talks about Mcr or Buzzfeed Unsolved entering his eyes. “Lo! Wait till you see what it’s like here at night. There’s a lot less light pollution cause Woodcreek campus is like…so far away from _anything_. You can see so many stars.”

Logan’s mouth popped open. “Really?” he asked eagerly, sitting up. He jostled his laptop, almost knocking it off the desk. He leaped forward, steading it, and leaned in closer. “Can you see the milky way there?” he asked desperately. “I’ve only seen pictures”

Virgil, smiling at Logan’s enthusiasm, shook his head, looking on with sympathy. “Unfortunately not. Not in this exact area anyway. But I have a friend who’s been to some Oka- something National Forest a few miles from campus. They said you can see it from up there.”

Logan perked up. “The Okanogan-Wenatchee National Forest! Of course, that’s a national dark sky area. Therefore lower light pollution.”

Virgil laughed. “Ok nerd.” He said fondly.

Logan ignored him. “I need to go there.” He said, rifling under a patchwork of math and science papers for his map of the US he could have sworn was _right there_ -

“Know what?” We’ll go the minute we get a break from classes.” Virgil said.

Logan looked at him with a pained expression. “But-“

“Uh uh.” Virgil said, holding up a finger. “gosh, why am I being the organized one right now? There’s not time to get there and back before the semester starts. I’ll take you the minute we’re on break, ok?”

Logan sagged. “Yes, ok. You’re correct.”

Virgil shook his head again. “You sure picked the right major.”

Logan nodded. “I believe so as well. I just wish I didn’t have to take extra classes.”

“Extra?”

“Yes, to meet my credit requirement in my goal amount of time, I’m taking a few extra classes this semester. And likely next semester. It should be quite easy.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You realize you literally don’t have to do that?”

“Yes, but I am” Logan answered, deadpan.

Virgil smiled again. “alright then. I’m going to bed. See you Friday?”

“Friday.” Logan confirmed, smiling back at his brother.

“Ok…” Virgil said. Faltering for a minute, he quickly said “love you!” then the screen went black.

Logan rolled his eyes, smiling. His brother had gotten better as of late, but he still struggled with showing affection. Of course, Logan couldn’t exactly talk. “Love you too” he answered to a black screen.

Closing his laptop, Logan crossed over to the window, opening it and pushing his telescope closer. The stars available in the town of Willows, California were nothing special, but it was enough.

Logan stared at the night sky, his mind calming. Stars always did that for him. Everything was going fine; he’d been accepted to Woodcreek university, the stars were supposed to be better up there, and maybe he hadn’t expected not being able to room with Virgil for his first year of college, but he was surprisingly ok with it.

Until he remembered he’d have to get a roommate as well. Crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I welcome (in fact kinda beg for) kudos and comments, and I would be elated if y'all would tell me what direction you want this AU to go, or any suggestions you have. 
> 
> Now go drink water or I'll physically fight you. <3
> 
> ~angelwings


End file.
